Crimson Maiden
by Allison Brandons
Summary: Three years. Three long, agonizing years. I'm different. You're the same. But what do you expect? I'm twenty-one now. And there's a lot you don't know about me. First off, you can call me Izzy. Bella, you ask? Oh, you didn't know? She died.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes;; **Hello everyone! How are you? Now, before you start pelting me with flames about my other, un-updated story, hear me out!

Okay, so I got a bit lazy. I don't really have the energy to restart Life's A Bitch, but let me tell you, I'm not giving up! I just have to get rejuvinated! Yeah, that's it!

Besides, it's Summer Vacation! And I have no homework this summer, but then there's a problem which lies in that saying. I'm a high school student, so once school starts in August, I won't be able to post as often. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy Crimson Maiden. I might actually finish this one.

**..Crimson Maiden..**

--

I'm running, and that's all I know.

I've been running for quite some time now, and it hurts. My lungs are burning, but my legs do not allow me to rest. My body only wants to go faster and faster, as if trying to hurry me along to my end.

My death.

My body wanted - no, _needed_ - my end. The components that made up my life were ripped away from me, and my body was telling me to just _go_. It didn't want to feel this ubearable, internal pain any longer. It wanted to give in, give up. It was tired and wanted to fall into that eternal slumber that most humans feared.

My body wanted to die, but my heart didn't.

I tried so hard to stop. I wanted to stop! No, I didn't want to die so soon! I did not want to grow old and end my entire existence, even when I believed it would be better that way.

_Stop!_ I cried in my mind, for I was too busy enhaling and exhaling to speak aloud. My hair whipped around me as a non-existent wind pushed against my near flailing body.

I heard something. It was so lovely. . .

_Bella. . . Bella. . . Bella. . ._

Who was calling me? Who was calling me in such a lovely, beautiful, gentle voice? I had not heard a voice like that in a long time.

In so _long_. Was I hearing things?

To some, three years was not a long time. To me, it was an entire lifetime times three. Every year that I got older, my mind would yell at me to just _move on_.

_He's not coming back._

Deep, deep inside, I knew for a fact that that was true. I knew he would never return for me. _Ever._

_It will be as if I never existed._

But, I wanted him to exist. I wanted him to be in my memories! I didn't want him to be the only one to remember what he had together!

_Don't worry. Your human - your memory is no more than a sieve. _

But he would always remember. He would remember the six months we were together - even if he tried to distract himself. He would remember - while I was starting to forget.

_Time heals all wounds for your kind._

But what if it doesn't? What if it pains me so much, that I would do the unthinkable? Heh, if that were the case. . .

I wouldn't be alive right now.

I'm still running, running no where. It's dark all around me, and my body has no destination. I want to _stop_! Please, I beg you to let me _stop_! All of this pain and frustration is _killing_ me! Someone, anyone - make it stop! I suddenly started feeling very dizzy, as if there wasn't enough oxygen flowwing into my head. I tripped over my own two feet, who could have guessed?

And now, I was falling. It felt like forever now. Then, I opened my mouth to scream -

And I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes;; **I'm back!

Mini Edward - -Throws a rock at Allison-

Me - Owie, Edward! That hurt!

Mini Edward - That's the point.

Me - Oh! That's it! No Bella for another chapter for you!

Mini Edward - O.O NOOOO.

Me - Bwahaha!

Mini Edward - -SnifSnif- Enjoy the chapter. . .

Me - And I apologize if you find mistakes and typoes, my stories are not Beta'd. So deal!

**Disclaimer;;** Did I forget to add this in the last chapter? Oops, my bad! All characters belong to the beautiful and talented Stephenie Meyer, who I admire greatly. I own nothing except this little plot. Oh - and my OCs.

**..Crimson Maiden..**

**-- **

My eyes are wide as they stare at my white ceiling, not seeing the little detailed lines that were carved in. My whole body was sweaty from the nightmare I had just woken up from, my knuckles white from gripping my black comforter so tightly. I took in a deep breath, but it did not do much good for my racing heart, which felt like it would bus out of my chest at any moment.

Just then, the banging from downstairs finally reached my muted senses.

"Izzy! Izzy, damn it! I know you're awake!" Ah, Lily, my most recent friend. Probably on a pick-up-Izzy run for the rest of my friends. What time was it, anyway? I shifted my gaze to look at the glowing red number on my alarm clock, which I had forgotten to set the night before.

"Ten oh seven. . . Ten oh seven! Holy shit!" I shouted, realization coming to my mind as I quickly pulled the comforter off of my now cold body. Living in Italy is nice, but _shit_, it was cold in November! I hugged my arms, trying to retain as much body heat as possible. I slipped on my black, fluffy house slippers and jogged out of my room - my bedroom door still open, since I had been too tired to close it when I came in at around midnight. Oh well, my bad.

"Izzy, if you don't open this door I'm gonna-" I tuned her out as I skipped a couple of stairs to get down to the ground floor faster, not as clumsy as I use to be. I got back into ballet, which in turn helped cure me of my clumsiness. Almost.

I took in a deep breath as I stood at the bottom of the stairs, by hand still gripping the mahagony rail. I lived in a very nice two story house, all by my self. It was nice for when my friends slept over after a concert or just for the hell of it. I sighed quietly, unwanted memories trying to fill my head. I shook my head, annoyed.

I hurred along, hoping my dear neighbors wouldn't report me for Lily, who had begun screaming obscenities through the door. My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I unlocked the door, opening it to glance at the now bright, flushed face of my friend. I smiled sheepishly as she smiled back.

"Hey-yo, Izzy dear! Wow, you slept in for once! I'm so proud of you." Lily said, her voice a beautiful soprano tone, for a human that is. Not like _there's_. I opened the door completely and my red-headed friend twirled her way inside, holding three large shopping bags on her arms. Oh boy. . .

"Good morning, Lils. What's with the bags, I'm afraid to ask?" I questioned her, right before a yawn escaped me. I covered my mouth with my hand, blood rushing to my cheeks. Oh, that was a habit I knew I would never kick. Lily didn't laugh, she just giggled like the school girl she was on the inside, despite her being older than me.

"I got us new outfits for the rave tonight! Isn't it going to be fun?" I groaned as she merely glowed, setting the bags down in the living room, probably on one of my three leather couches. I closed the door as I followed her, the ends of my black sweats were attempting to assasinate me by tripping me. But I wouldn't have any of that. I turned the corner to find her sitting on the couch closest to my big screen television, the farthest one from my current position. I simply leaned against the cream-colored wall, covering my mouth as a yawn broke free once more. Lily gave me a one-second glance with her bright emerald eyes, before going back to shifting inside the shopping back closest to her.

Let me tell you, I am _not_ a happy camper after just waking up. Not anymore, anyway.

"Whatever you say, Lils." I flinched as she pulled out what looked to be a black mini-skirt, which was shredded. _Shredded_, I tell you! If that was for me, nuh-uh. No way, hose.

"This is for Cassie, since I know how you feel about skirts like this." I smiled, thanking her in my own little way. She motioned me over, and I was half-way there when my phone rang.

And the phone was all the way in the kitchen. I groaned at the thought of walking more.

"One minute, Lily." I stated with my back to her, already going to my kitchen, which I liked to spend the majority of my time when I was at home - sleeping in my room didn't count. I stepped onto the white-tiled floor glad I was wearing my slippers. I walked over to my cordless phone, which sat on it's base next to the small television I also had in here.

_What?_ I like watching television while I cook!

With my back against the counter, I picked up the black phone and used my thumb to press the 'Talk' button, and I had it pressed against my ear, a small "Bonjour" passing my lips.

"Izzy, you're finally awake! I had to call you on your home phone because your cell phone was turned off!" It was Melody, the Crimson Maiden leader. Of course, she was also my first friend when I moved to Italy two years ago. Melody was only a nickname, like every other Crimson Maiden member.

"Sorry, Mel'. I forgot to do everything before I went to sleep last night." I admitted, tapping my blood-colored nails on the back of the phone.

"Is Lily with you?"

"Yup."

"Good. You two are meeting me and Cassie at twelve at the normal place, got it? Cassie needs to talk to us about something, so that's my reason." I just nodded my head, then I face-palmed myself when I remembered I was on the phone. It happened a lot.

"Alright then. Lily's just showing me some new outfits she bought. We'll be there." I muttered, suddenly very tired and longing for my bed.

"Oh, Izzy? Can I ask you something?" She asked, her voice now more concerned then serious.

"Anything, Mel'. You know that." I said with a small smile. Of course, there were a few things my fellow Maidens would never know. My dirty little secrets.

"Are you going back to the States for Thanksgiving?" I blinked, several times. I hadn't even considered it yet. I didn't go last year - and I didn't visit them for Christmas either - and I was wondering whether I should go this year or not. I hadn't seen Charlie or Renee since I moved here.

"I don't know. I'll have to call them. Why?" I was curious as to why the blond had asked.

"No reason, really. It's just, you haven't been back there in two years. Don't you miss your old friends and family?" My heart sank at the thought of going back to Forks. That's why I came here - to Italy. Volterra, at that thought. It was a very beautiful and peaceful place, though I had a haunting feeling, since I knew what resided in Volterra.

The Volturi. The 'Royalty' of the Vampire world. _He _told me about them on my eighteenth birthday, before everything went wrong.

"Izzy? You there?" I jumped slightly at the sound of my friend's voice. I had zoned out, apparently.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll call Charlie and see if Renee and Phil can come, too. I have to go - Lily's calling my name." I said, and the red-head was indeed calling my name, telling me to 'Hurry the hell up'.

"Well, Ciao." Melody said, trying to hold back her laughs. I glared at the cabinets in front of me.

"Ciao." I hung up the phone, placing it back onto it's base. I walked back into the living room, and jumped when _all three_ of my couches were covered in clothing.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, making my green-eyed friend look up in shock. She grinned at me, while I simply glared. Of course, no one could be scared of Izzy when she glared. Oh no.

"Heh, sorry, Izzy! I couldn't find the belt I bought you. Turns out it was in the first bag instead of the second one." She stated sheepishly. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to rid me of my on-coming headache.

"Just put. It. Away. I don't want to see it!" I said, heading for the stairs. I quickly went up them, tripping about two-thirds of the way there, though I caught myself with help from the rail. I finished walking up the stairs, trying not to hurt myself. I walked into my bedroom, closing the door and locking it as I walked over to my walk-in closet. I never knew exactly why I bought such a large house, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I had actually bought it a few days after my most recent birthday, instead of letting my friends buy me a sports car.

I still don't like the speed.

I walked in, letting my hand brush over the many outfits I had let my friends trick me into buying, and many of them coming from my friends for different - and stupid - occasions. I kept all the dresses and skirts in the back, since those were for _rare _and _special_ events, like the dinner party I would be attending on New Years this year.

My friends made me go, okay?

I stopped as I passed by this pretty off-the-shoulder top that was _his _favorite shade of blue. It had been a goodbye gift from Renee, and I could still fit into it after two years. Actually, I think I can fit better into it now then I could back then.

Um, never mind that last statement.

I pulled it off the hanger and placed it over my arm, looking for a pair of pants to go with it. Or maybe a skirt, to change things up? I walked to the other side of my closet - I never thought I would ever say _that_ in my life - and looking through the different pairs of jeans I had. Maybe some flares? Or bootcut style? I had to stop for a moment. When had I started calling pants by their style? I had never noticed that before.

I guess that's what I get for living in Italy.

I finally decided to pick out a pair of black flare jeans that were tight until the knees - which had rips in them - and just swallowed up my feet from the flare. I walked out of my closet and placed my clothes on the bed, heading for my drawer. I pulled out my necessary under-garments for the day, as well as a black-studded belt that Lily had given me a couple of months ago. My _first_ studded-anything. It was amazing!

. . . Not.

I set those down on the bed as well, as I unlocked my door and opened it just barely.

"Hey, Lily!" I shouted, and heard a small 'yeah' in return. "I'm taking a shower, okay?"

"Just down fall!" She said lightly, and soon laughter filled me house.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her as I closed my door again, though I could still hear her laughing. It was one time! And it wasn't even my fault! It was Cassie for entering my bathroom without any acknowledgment.

I walked into the bathroom which was connected to my bedroom and started my daily routine; start shower, strip, check temperature, adjust, get in, wash, get out, towel dry, then wrap my hair. Really simple.

After about fifteen minutes in the shower I walked out with my towel wrapped around my body, and my hair up in a towel perched upon my head. I decided I would turn on my cellphone before anyone else called my house phone. I picked up the red flip-phone off of my vanity and flipped it open, pressing the button and hearing the familiar tone that was my favorite of all time.

"Clair de Lune. . ." I whispered to myself, holding the cell phone tightly in my hands, looking up at the ceiling. Well, Clair de Lune came in second to my Lullaby, but I couldn't even remember it anymore because the CD I got on my birthday was gone.

_It will be as if I never existed._

Knowing I was fully awake and not dreaming, I could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes at the mere memory. I was so. . . I didn't know what to call it. Miserable would be a good word. I set my phone back on the vanity as the tears started falling. It had been awhile since I cried, about a year now. I didn't even try to wipe away the tears. I just closed my eyes, remembering everything that I would eventually forget.

"I can't even remember his face anymore. . ." I muttered. I couldn't capture his perfect features on my head anymore, not even the unique color of his boyish bronze locks. Or his liquid-topaz eyes. Even his wonderful perfect grin was lost in the sea of my human memories. "I hate this." I whispered, opening my eyes. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear footsteps traveling up my stairs. I quickly rushed to the door and twisted the lock, just as my friend attempted to turn the door knob.

"Izzy, I heard you crying. Open the door!" She begged, though I couldn't let her see me like this. I would let no one see me like this ever again. Hearing the sadness and pity in her light voice reminded me of the pixie-like vampire with a love for shopping. _Alice_. I thought, and the tears flowed harder. I had my back to the door and I slid down it while pulling my knees to my chest. No one could could see me, so I didn't care if things showed. I was in the privacy of my bedroom with the curtains drawn. Plus I was on the second floor and the only window showed the forest in my backyard.

"I-i'm not decent." I stammered, knowning that was not the problem. My friends had seen me near-naked before - we had gone to Hawaii in June. They wouldn't care if I was a fucking marshmellow freak or stark nude. They would come if something was wrong.

"I don't care! Open the door now!" She ordered, still trying to open the door. I shook my head as I stood up on unstable limbs, my hands holding my towel up to cover my body.

"In a minute." I said quietly, but I knew she heard it. The movement of the door knob stopped and I heard a sigh on the other side of the door. I quickly dressed in my clothes and pulled the towel from my head, not caring that dark spots appeared on my back from my damp hair. I quickly brushed it with a hair brush, sucessfully taking all the knots out. I pulled it into a simply low ponytail, as I grabbed my favorite black messenger bag and stuffing my wallet into one of the four side pockets, and my cellphone in my front pocket. I looked at myself in the vanity, my brown eyes were red and puffy from my tears.

I had stopped crying, at least.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, though that only hurt my eyes even more. I walked over to the door and unlocked, though I didn't even have a chance to open it as it was thrown open and I was tackled onto the ground by my green-eyed friend, her dark red locks in my face.

"Izzy!" She said, her eyes were wide as she stared into my own eyes, taking note of how puffy and red they were. "Why were you crying?" Her voice was small now, like a childs. I side quietly, shaking my head.

"It was nothing. Really." I lied, and I knew she knew. I had never been a good lier, and I probably never would be. I didn't want to be, anyway.

"You have to tell me later, if not sooner." She ordered with a final look in her eyes, and I nodded. She got off of me and held her hand out to hlep me up. I gave her a small smile as I took her hand with my own, and I stood up nowhere-near gracefully. I never could.

"Come on, we have to meet Cassie and Mel' in an hour at the usual place." I said and Lily nodded as we both headed downstairs. Lily would leave her shopping bags here, and we would go to her place and grab her things. Then, we would head to the cafe that Cassie owned, which we dubbed out usual place. Well, all the Crimson Maidens went there. It was our thing, you know?

Okay, maybe you don't know.

"Let's go to my house then!" Lily said, once more in her cheery mood. "But wait!" She said as she hurried back into the living room, rummaging through one of the bags she brought. She pulled out a pair of what looked to be a pair of black designer glasses and she bounced over to me, holding them out for me to take.

"We can't let people see you with red eyes, Izzy." She said with a caring smile on her face. I returned it, takin the glasses and placing them on the bridge of my nose, completely hiding my eyes from view.

"Alright, let's go. God knows you take forever to pack your cell phone." I joked, and I received a punch in the arm. I laughed quietly as I grabbed my house keys and followed the red-head out of the house, closing the front door behind me. We walked down my long driveway. We started up a conversation on the concert last night, and also the one we would have in a few days.

My life seemed perfect, but for how long would that last?


End file.
